Участник:TheVirtualWave
Слоган Я всегда на волне) Моя роспись вεúв ǝϯσ cдεԉαԉ =) Обо мне TheVirtualWave - это самый неопытный строитель на вики. Знаменалки! # 10 февраля 2017 - я появился на вики) (Акк "Wertual"); # 10 февраля 2017 - первый комментарий; # 16 февраля 2017 - первая правка; # 2 апреля 2017 - второй акк (Этот) (Тот забросил); # 8 апреля 2017 - первый блог; # 18 июня 2017 - 500 правок! # 5 июля 2017 - 1000 правок! # 4 августа 2017 - 1500 правок! # 2 сентября 2017 - 2000 правок! # 7 ноября 2017 - 2500 правок! # 1 апреля 2018 - 3000 правок! # 9 августа 2018 - 3500 правок! # 26 августа 2018 - первая статья! (Stigma) # 23 октября 2018 - 4000 правок! Мои статьи # Stigma - самая первая статья, я хотел написать статью про какой-то уровень, но не знал про какой именно. Пишу вопрос на своей стене и мне отвечает участник Chelovecheeek5, советуя написать про Stigma так как клёвый лвл, затем Kofirs2634 советуя писать про новые фичуры, выбрал я самый новый фичер Sheikah, но Stigma была оригинальней что ли, в итоге написал про Stigma, допустил очень много ошибок в статье, но Alsephina дал пару советов, которые исправили статью. # Blast Engine - прост наткнулся на самый новый демон фичур, понравился, написал статью даже не доделов Stigma; # BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB - раньше эту статью написал другой человек, но её удалили из-за нехватки инфы, я решил переписать; # Demon Guardian - я значит лазаю по каналу Nexus'а, вижу, он прошёл новый лвл! Это Demon Guardian! Мне уровень понравился, также на его канале я узнал о Flap, думал что напишу две статьи, по Demon Guardian и Flap, но про Flap уже написали, создал статью по Demon Guardian; # Despacito OMG OwO - в тот же день на канале Nexus я нашёл этот лвл, он мне понравился, решил написать статью; # CraZy II - и опять же в этот же день, опять на канале Nexus'а я нашёл уровень CraZy, но про него уже написали статью... Но зато не написали про сиквел CraZy II! Написал я. # DavJT - мне захотелось попробовать себя в новом, хотел написать статью про композитора, но фиг ты найдёшь композитора по которому много инфы. Потом думаю что лучше написать про игрока Neigefeu, но у него слишком много уровней и таблицу с ними в статье делать задолбаюсь, затем нашёл DavJT, вот по нему и написал. # Metal Shock III - прочитал блог Серпа, в котором он проходит данный уровень, решил сделать по нему статью (По уровню)... Цитаты * КиллКиллович - "boop !" * Я - "Killhtf мудрец не только на вики )))" * Я - "Новая ава ! И новый Степашка !"з * Я - "Скоро Килла догоню !" * NIK206 - "Обращайся со мной на "ты", ё маё." * NowNoNemer - "Он сложнее Фантазма, но легче Бетрайл оф Фэйт." * Killhtf - "Где пруфы ?" * МеняЗовутИлья! - "если ты сейчас не напишишь я тебя буду называть не Nik206 а кем-то там." * Я - "Пожалуйста, прям ваще Good-пожалуйста)0)" * NowNoNamer - "Я те припомню." * Darkened_Blackphantom - "I am reborn." * Геодашер - "Хех)" * Стартул - "Попытка это пытка." * Дионис - "Я так и думал, что ты так думал" * Фантом - "Очень хороший грузынский щютка". * Фантом - "Все что я сказал - сплошной грузынский щютка." * Шайни - "Кто-то сказал Шайни?" * ИордаН - "Так, вот так." * Экран смерти - "Вики без актива - не вики." * Экран смерти - "Статью писать, как демон проходить." * Крутой ЛоРД - "Бау!" * Экран смерти - "Пиу!" * Гео - "Тута било ГиоДышар! Ита очинь важна!" * Экран смерти - "Шо ты тварыш, монстэр" * ИордаН - "Говорят что заговор инопланетян, а мы тут статьи пишем." * Я - ПЖ, не пишите цитаты, дайте мне отпуск !!! * Я - Лан, делайте что хотите... * ЛоРД - "Полкооооо!" * Дом актива - "Вейв, помни, наша война вечна!" * Классный Ёжик - "Мы все когда нибудь будем мертвы... Также мы все когда нибудь будем забанены..." * Классный Ёжик - "Кто есть я?! Кто есть мы?! Кто есть кто?!" * Агмунд - "Моя стена - мои правила" * Майселль - "Диктатура печенек настала" * Классный Ёжик - "Шмяк". * Илья - "што." * Классный Ёжик - "Спам, флуд, стадпад и баном по роже" * Классный Ёжик - "Стоямба!" * Классный Ёжик - При встрече с еррор 1х5000000* Что ты такое?! * Серп - "Только мы имеем тени..." * TheVirtualWave - "Ой, мне ёжик дал цитату, не заметил.." * Стентер - "Офантометь!" * Классный Ёжик - "А чё? Я ничё! Все вон чё и ничё, а я чуть чё и сразу чё. З.Ы. От миня" * ГДшер - "Вжух!" * Нов - "Да где вы всё это бронируете?!" * Скорп - "Синий патрик, как его там?" * Фантонис - "Позор... Ой позор... Как я опоздал!" * ИордаН - "Скелеты не спят." * TDionis - "Грызунскя щютка" * Реалистичный - Не, эт ужс прост * Реалистик- РеалистичныйИлиНет? * Реалистикчный - Ну, чё у вас тут? * Сирвейл - "Ice Potushi Pukan Challenge." * Классный Ёжик -"Ах ты кусок программного кода!" * Реалистик - "Салют, мои дорогие друзья" * Реалистик - "РеалистиКчность!" * ИордаН - "Поверьте мне — моё не писание статей только для блага вики" * Эррор - "Либо мы делаем статьи, либо статьи делают нас" * ГДшер - "Куча недостабов - Эррор негодует" * Эррор - "Я первый мыш-откатчик за всю историю вики!" * Классный Ёжик - "А можете подтвердить шиппинг Ёжик / Чат?" * Классный Ёжик - "Бог любит троицу)... Бюрократов))" * Дионис - "Чпоньк!" * Ёжик (Прям из тумана) - "Ты шо совсем Димонкнулся?" * Серп - "Когда обнаружил недостаб... Ёлы-палы!" * ИордаН - "Пам!" * Батя - "Бац!" * GeoDasher - "Мы не ищем лёгких путей" * Креатор2 - "Ты хто такой ?" * Никита - "Пьяный дяденька !!!" * Дионис - "Соус Многоликий и Вино Моноликое - вечное противостояние" * IlyaПро! - Я знаю прозвище Реалистика.. РелаксЛистик !!! * Фантом - За такой грузынский щютка в зубах бывает промежютка * Нов - "Я аутист, но в другом смысле" * Сирвейл - "Я готов жениться на своей игровой мышке. Но лучше жениться на чипсах." * Реалистик - "Хммммм, дайте-ка подумать" * Реалистик - "Неа, ничего в голову не выстреливает" * Серп — "Ах ты ж фармер правок!" * Полесские земли Беларуси - "Когда неделю не заходил на вики: какие новости про 2.2? ~Пусто." * Креатор - "Просите, если хотите" * Креатор - "Ля, очередной ноунейм..." * MrGMD - "Такова жизнь, жизнь несправедлива(сказал во время слива на 97%в Найтмаре)" * Archivatrion - Нельзя вот так вот взять и сразу написать статью. Надо обязательно неделю писать геймплей, делать галерею, вставлять видео в песочнице. А потом придёт Килл и всё допишет. * Фиксик - "Ураа" * Я - "Если Роб будет тянуть так-же с 2.3 как с 2.2 и 2.1... Я его сьем так же как ту замечательную шаурму (Земля ей пухом) !" * Я - Я, как человек, прошедший Bloodlust, заявляю, шо это крутой чит ;) (А если честно, то я не читерю, я прошёл Bloodlust легально !) Правда, его авто-версию... * 03RroR0 - "Вроде не знаю" * TheDionis - "Стоять в углу не всегда хорошо" * 03RroR0 - "А братья мужского пола?" * Dionis - "После этого уровня я готов свернуть горы...и шею создателю" * Пульс - "Кхэм" * Пульс - "Я придурок, я болен аутизмом, я лох и попрошайка..." Имена Короче, я хотел назвать этот раздел "Клички", но я не собака!) # Виртуал (Меня так называют почти все) # Вейв (Меня так называют почти все) # Вэйв (Меня так называют почти все) # ЗеВиртуалВова (Меня так когда-то назвал 03RroR0) # ТхеВиртуалВаве (Меня так назвал какой-то анон в другой вики) # Виртуальная волна (Кто-то меня так назвал когда-то) Отношения * KUDERS-хороший друг и товарищ.(Строить части в коллабах умеет(Не то что я)) * EgoPl228-да,человек храбрый(Я бы не согласился делать 3 части в коллабе) * Killhtf-самый активный человек на вики.Короче,хороший бюрократ) * Agmund-если уж а бюрократов пошла речь...Тоже хороший бюрократ. * Геодашер-самый лучший декоратор на вики. * Батька Таттлтейл-хороший друг,(Шутить получается(Не то что я) * Александр Судаков-лучший друг и одноклассник. * Robotus (или же DanialK24)-хороший человек и друг. * Khaachi-приятный человек, мечтает стать бюрокам (Надеюсь, у него это выйдет) * ISkylake-с этим участникам приятно переписываться, часто сидит в чате, теперь из-за этого МЧ) * Serpent49-хороший человек, (Довольно грамотен(Не то что я((() По моему, он заслужил статус МК) * Darkened Blackphantom - весёлый и опытный участник на вики,(Очень часто меняет аву)0) Я с ним не очень знаком( * GDsher - опытный участник, написал очень много хороших статьей, поменял аву !(Друг) * Экран Смерти - Крутой участник вики, один из друзей, надеюсь, скоро получит статус, пишет качественные статьи... * ИордаН - хороший друг, и соперник по популярности блога)))) Хоть и уже скелет, но будет жить вечно ! Как Ванга)))))) Верим, что будет иметь МЧ и более крутые статусы (Вплоть до хелпера)))))) * Стип - Хороший администратор, в 2018 станет Стаффером)))))) Если это правда, он это точно заслужил)) * Классный Ёжик - Классный участник, актёр в мультфильмов "Ёжик в тумане" и "Смешарики", есть слухи что он получит оскар за роль в "Ёжик в Тумане" ...или хотя бы статус). * Нолик - Прикольный чувак с прикольным ником, желаю чтобы его карьера на фиксиков поднялась до небес) И статуса естесна) * Гарри (Поттер) Реалистичный - Довольно активный участник вики, крутой и позитивный) Реально реалистичный человек с которым приятно поговорить) * Креатор 02 - По его нику понятно что он клёвый креатор) По моему если он будет активнее в определённых вещах, то он за это быстро получит статус, сделал клёвую историю о Эрроре) Друг. Коллабы Question Mark(участвую) Статус: заброшен. Blood Lab(Мой) Id: 37238174. Выложен. Milky Circles(Мой) Статус: заброшен. DeadRainbow(Мой) Статус: заброшен. The Dualuck (Мой) Статус: заброшен. (Но Нолик воскресил его http://ru.geometry-dash.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:263004м , затем снова забросил). Blood Lab 2 Статус: заброшен. Статусы: планируется, готовится, строится, декорируется, вериферится, выложен, заброшен. Всякая фигня Букваграфия Нармална Ошибки в предложении Самыи харашыи Интересные факты * Его любимая вики-про GD. * Его любимая игра-Растения VS зомби. * Это "очень популярный человек"-его знают аж целых 15 человек ! * Он сделал самый сложный уровень в GD * Он просто скопировал копию Back on Track * Он не знал про стили уровней до того как сделали про них статью. * У него есть заброшенный аккаунт * Есть 3 причины почему он его забросил: 1.Хотел сменить ник. 2.Вылетало часто. 3.Ник был с букваграфической ошибкой. Пишите здесь свои вопросы, я буду отвечать. 1.Почему небо синее? * Оно не синее ! А голубое ! 2. Почему ты так любишь Степашку? * (Люблю ржать над его голосом) 3. Я помню, что у Степашки есть ассистент. Как его зовут?, а то я забыл) * Хрюня. 4.Почему у тебя на аватарках не смешные мемы ? * Я люблю ржать над степашкой)0) 5. Чтобы ты выбрал, отрезать себе один любой палец или всю жизнь играть в гд каждый день минимум по 8 часов без остановки? * ГД быстро надоедает, палец. 6. Что бы ты выбрал, играть в гд каждый день по 7 часов или каждую ночь у тебя будет сонный паралич? * ГД 7.У тебя бы несправедливый бан(у меня был)(хоть где) * Нет. 8.Можно верифером в коллаб про дуалы (мой ник Fantonis...) Ну пж :З * Верифер занят.(Все места заняты) 9.Ты спёр у меня идею с вопросами?(EgoPl228) * Да( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Но она правда крутая))) 10.Почему я рак и ноль в ГД-хе? (рили бомбит из-за этого) * Не волнуйся, каждый был таким (Даже мичиган). 11. Почему можно оставить всего 15 вопросов? * Я такой особенный, увеличу потом. 12. Почему Viprin не может нормально строить? * Он никакой) 13.Почему ты ненавидишь анонимов? * Я раньше ненавидел) потому что они безграмотны как я) 14.Почему ты любишь ржать над голосом Степашки.)0) * Он слишком высокий XD. 15.Кто ты по жизни? * Обычный задрот и ученик 9 "Г" класса (Зачем я написал букву ?), живу не в даче (Город не скажу), жду Half-Life 3(Надеюсь что дождусь до своего 72-летия)0) И ещё учу китайский XD (Не очень выходит) 16. Когда ты продолжишь писать свой блог? * Никогда. 17.Можешь сказать когда ты захватишь робтопа в плен? * Завтра)0) 18.Как ты относишься к смене ника Кельвина? * Нейтрально, но это его дело.. 19.Где Степашка(((( * Он наелся грибов и превратился в котракулмена (Кот - Дракула - Белмен (А бетмен это летучая мышь и человек (Летучая мышь это мышь и птица дятл))) 20. Смотришь смешариков? * Редко,' '(Когда нечем заняться, и по телеку ничего интересного))) Когда было 8- 10 лет, фанател от него) 21. Ты сделал уроки? XD * Мдя.. 22. Когда зарегаешься в дискорде? * Я не собираюсь там быть) 23. Почему у степашки голос слишком высокий? * Он шарики вдохнул)) 24. Что стало с Котракулменом? Почему он стал Тыквоголовым Джеком? * Это временно) Это костюм на Хэллоуин))) 25. Где Степашка? * Он вернётся в ноябре (Самая первая ава с ним)) 26. Мемы со степашкой вместо бонни и спрингтрапа топ, да? :D * Ясно мыслишь :D 27. Какой статус ты хочешь больше всего? * МЧ 28. Почему у тебя такой ник? * От болды придумал. 29. Почему Виртуальная Волна? * Сам не знаю. 30.Где ты?! Я вижу тебя сквозь камеру! Следи за левой вентиляцией... * ))) 31. Ты любишь котиков? * Ага 32. Чё, Виртуал блоги? (пародия на Чё, пацаны аниме?) * Чё, Ёжик, вопросы ? 33. Что ты такое? Хочешь имче, а в чат изредка заходишь. * Я уже давно не хочу. 34.А ты хочешь со мной дружить?И да, моя фраза, Ты хто такой? * Окей. 35. Как ты относишься к аниме? * Нормально, я от него не фанат... Единственные которые смотрел: * Покемоны (Скорее всего это можно считать аниме), Унесённые призраками... 36. Почему Степашка шарики вдохнул? * У всех была сита что нефиг делать... И Стёпа решил залить видео в ютуб "Сто слоёв шариков !" И... и получили это ! (С другой стороны, если бы у него был нормальный голос, у меня на аве был бы Чебурашка) 37. Ты можешь добавить в Фразы мою: Такова жизнь, жизнь несправедлива(сказал во время слива на 97%в Найтмаре)? (Mr.GMD) * Ок 38. Давай выпьем чаю. Тебе с мятными каракулями, или с малиновыми? (._.) * Мятными))) 39.Почему ты без статуса?? ( и да, добавь в цЫтаты мою "уааааа" после слива на 99 в деар носталгистс (это я , фиксик)) * Я на чернильной энциклопедии админ. Цитату запишу завтра. 40.Почему у меня понос от шаурмы? * Может, ты переел шаурмы ? 41. Йенни или Лорел? * Я вообще слышу "Левый"... 42. Почему ты читаешь это (и дай угадаю, твоё ответ — потому что ты это написал)? * Прикинь. 43. Какого цвета платье? * Синего. 44. Какое настоящее имя Арчи? * Я откуда знаю? 45. Почему именно Санс, а не Напстаблук, например? * Ну... Это потому что... Блин... Потому что Санс. Смотрел различные арты поклонников Undertale, вижу арт Санса, арт клёвый, потом решил добавить в профайл (К сожалению автора арта не знаю т.к. нашёл его в интернете) 46. Как ты думаешь, когда выйдет обновление 2.2? * Скорее всего, где-то в период с марта по май. Мне кажется в мае, т.к. Роб у нас Роб, везде Роб. * Лол, сейчас Январь 2020, она до сих пор не вышла) 47. 48. 49. 50. Распишитесь плиз :з # TVW123 # Пока. # Кек # Хай 8) # Уютноо.. (ГеоДашер) # Как я тут оказался(Дудлокед) # Ултицентавр - мальтийский крест # Здесь была сама тьма... # Тута михутка, ну , ассистент Степашки! 0) # Дратути (Plach cheloveka) # Ой, когда здесь проползал Изумрудный змей, с него посыпались изумруды... # Стоп... А чего я не друг? Фантон обиделся :3 # Kappa # Так, так, так. Росписаться? Почему? Ну... Нет, я не буду росписываться, муахахаха. Стоп, я уже росписался. # О май гаа # Ты думаешь о том же о чём и я? BZ. # Marat was here. I am top English:) # Как-то странно, что ты меня не упомянул в "Отношениях"... # Здесь был Клёвый ёжик ~~~~ # boop! '' Killhtf (обсуждение) # ''SilverPhoenix3Файл:541008.ogg # Призрачный бро Санса, стоящего слева, пропал. Пришел шар из гд, но Бонни выпнул его с этого профайла. А потом пришел Каракуля и, подобно черной дыре, поглотил Бонни. (xD) # РеалистиКчность! # Хто ты такой? # Ты уйдёшь в могилу или тебе помочь? :) # /̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿Файл:Pirist.png Perry the Platypus Second | Файл:Prospit.png Talk | Файл:Time.png c=:####<=} # Я роняю запад) {с Степашки}| глупая шутка от ArabX, которую он спёр у СтикМуникса. # ну привет) # ¿Quién es? # Какой статус я достоин? # Кто сказал, что пугалы не страшные? :} И т.д. Скрины 3000 комментов.png|3000 комментов под статьёй 2.2! ППП.png|Страдаю аутизмом ек.png|Страдаю аутизмом 2 еек.png|Страдаю аутизмом 3: Финал трилогии ееек.png|Глубокие мысли Что сюда пришёл ? Расшифруй это и ты получишь крутяшку :3 uhgbdfjh.wikia.com/wiki/Блог_участника:TheVirtualWave/ееееееееееееееее Авы (Аватарка от ГеоДашера самая топовая) аааалвоаор.jpg 2050910.jpg Стёпа рулит).jpg ая.jpg 1387882804_2122757526.jpg TVWAva.png Halloween-wallpapers-eyes.jpg L-24926.jpg Ррь.jpg F.jpg Рп.jpg 43684376.jpg Котик.jpg Virtual - it's delicious Wave is scary Avatar - this for me watch Profile - will kill me Rabbit. - .. And rabbit simply there is :) link=|158px